Ce qui me reste à vivre est dans cet assaut
by shadowquill17
Summary: John regarde Sherlock, et John apprécie grandement ce qu'il voit... mais il lui faut un certain temps pour reconnaître que ce qu'il ressent n'est pas purement amical.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

 **Je suis encore rétamée (mon dernier examen était hier) mais me voici enfin, postant pour toi un peu de délice Johnlock...**

 **(le titre vient d'un poème de René Char, "Pour renouer")**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

Il y a sans doute eu d'autres réflexions du même genre, avant, qui ont traversé ton esprit sans que tu les remarques, sans que tu leur prêtes attention.

D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement par hasard que celle-ci, peut-être la première (mais tu en doutes), résonne avec une vivacité qui fait tinter tes oreilles.

 _Il a quand même des jambes magnifiques_.

Sitôt que cette pensée s'est formée dans ton cerveau tu te figes, incapable de croire ce que tu viens pourtant de penser.

Mais le contexte est toujours important ; quel est-il ici ?

Le jour se meurt, la nuit tombe sur Baker Street ; Sherlock vient de traverser la pièce comme il le fait si souvent, son violon dans une main et l'archet dans l'autre, ses boucles tressautant légèrement autour de son visage anguleux.

Rien n'est différent de d'habitude, tu le sais.

Sauf cette pensée, apparemment ; cette appréciation subite, venue de nulle part, des jambes fines de Sherlock, mises en valeur par son pantalon noir coupé sur-mesure.

Ton premier réflexe n'est pas de paniquer. Après tout, Sherlock est un bel homme, tu en es conscient, tout le monde l'est ; même l'hétéro le plus obtus pourrait se sentir jaloux de ces longues cuisses musclées, de ces mollets fermes et puissants, de ces pieds toujours légers, toujours rapides.

Tu n'es pas jaloux, mais ce n'est pas très important.

Tu es fier de pouvoir te sentir assez à l'aise dans ton corps pour reconnaître la beauté inégalable de ton meilleur ami.

* * *

La première fois n'a servi que de déclencheur, de signal de départ.

Tu commences à remarquer de plus en plus de pensées de ce genre, en vrac dans ton esprit.

 _Il aurait dû mettre sa chemise violette_ , quand Sherlock accepte enfin de s'habiller pour aller recevoir les remerciements d'un politique quelconque.

 _Je me demande quel shampooing il a utilisé_ , un jour que tu te surprends à fixer un peu trop longtemps les cheveux indécemment ébouriffés de Sherlock.

Ces remarques à toi-même ne t'inquiètent pas beaucoup. En fait, elles ne t'inquiéteraient pas du tout si elles n'étaient pas accompagnées par leurs petites sœurs bien plus féroces.

 _Bon sang, mais est-ce qu'il sait que ce pantalon lui fait un cul d'enfer ?_ quand tu suis Sherlock dans les escaliers.

 _Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des cils aussi longs,_ quand tu perds un peu le fil de la déduction de Sherlock parce que tu es trop occupé à te perdre dans ses yeux.

Tout cela est sans conséquence, tu penses.

Un homme a le droit d'apprécier le physique d'un autre, pas vrai ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est gay.

 _Surtout s'il s'avère que cet autre est Sherlock Holmes_.

Exactement. N'importe qui devrait avoir le droit d'admirer Sherlock.

Surtout toi. Tu es son meilleur ami, tout de même.

* * *

Les choses continuent ainsi et tu t'habitues tranquillement au fait que tes regards suivent volontiers la courbe du dos de Sherlock, ou admirent la ligne pâle et délicieuse de son cou de cygne, ou dévorent les mouvements hypnotiques de ses mains.

Tu te dis que c'est normal, qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait des effets secondaires au fait que tu passes toute ta vie avec une autre personne, qu'elle soit ou non de sexe féminin.

Tu te rassures en affirmant que c'est un processus psychologique typique : tu vois tellement le corps de Sherlock, son visage, ses mains, ses lèvres, que tu as développé une affection particulière pour ses traits.

Tu ignores le fait que tu n'es pas sorti avec une femme depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Tu te réveilles de plus en plus souvent avec une érection presque douloureuse, des sensations floues de mains larges et chaudes contre ton corps et des visions de pans de peau immaculée envahissant tous tes sens.

Étrangement, tu n'as pas de mal à regarder Sherlock en face.

Pour toi, ces fantasmes ne sont qu'un passage infortuné mais inévitable dans votre amitié si fusionnelle ; votre relation amicale et professionnelle n'a pas à être handicapée par ces questions que tu te poses sur le goût de la peau de Sherlock ou la température de ses mains.

D'ailleurs Sherlock, s'il s'en rend compte, ne dit rien non plus.

Tu ne sors toujours pas, tu n'as pas regardé une femme depuis... peu importe.

Rien ne change entre vous.

* * *

Sherlock embrasse un suspect pour lui soutirer des informations.

Pourquoi c'était nécessaire ou comment cela a marché, tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Tu te souviens seulement de Sherlock, de son corps, fin comme un roseau, plaqué contre un homme musculeux et plus grand que lui (trop grand, _trop grand_ ) et ses mains blotties contre un cou tatoué.

Tu ne sais pas très bien pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur lorsque le baiser impromptu de Sherlock permet d'arrêter la bande de criminels.

 _Je me demande si ses lèvres sont douces._

Tu entends cette remarque résonner un peu plus longtemps que les autres, et puis elle s'efface.

* * *

Sherlock explique avec concision et expertise sa déduction à un Lestrade qui prend des notes avec application.

Sa bouche bouge autour de mots que tu n'entends plus.

 _Je me demande si ses lèvres sont douces…_

* * *

L'enquête est terminée ; Sherlock a décidé qu'il avait enfin le temps de se sustenter, et il mastique avec véhémence un morceau énorme de poulet à l'orange.

Autour de sa bouchée, ses lèvres se froncent et sourient, pleines d'une sauce luisante qui les fait briller.

 _Je me demande si ses lèvres…_

* * *

Sherlock joue du violon. Ses traits sont sérieux, sa bouche est serrée, ses yeux sont fermés ; il oscille légèrement et ses boucles noires dansent en même temps que les notes.

 _Je me demande…_

* * *

Tu es assis en face de Sherlock, tu fais mine de lire le journal ; en vérité, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le regarder tandis qu'il réfléchit, ses mains jointes sous son menton.

 _Je me demande._

– Tu peux m'embrasser, si tu veux.

Tu sursautes ; Sherlock ouvre les yeux. Son regard vif-argent te cloue sur place.

– Vraiment, tu dis.

Tu n'es pas surpris ; Sherlock voit tout, Sherlock comprend tout.

Il ne répond pas, et tu te rappelles que ta question n'en était pas une.

Tu te tais aussi, attendant quelque chose, autre chose, et puis tu réalises que Sherlock a déjà tout dit.

La balle est dans ton camp.

 _Je me demande_.

Tu respires une fois.

Tu te lèves.

Tu marches vers Sherlock.

(Ses yeux te suivent.)

Tu te penches vers lui, un bras sur chaque accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Tu abaisses lentement ton visage.

Tu n'hésites pas ; tu as déjà hésité trop longtemps.

 _Je me demande_.

Vos nez se frôlent, et tu embrasses Sherlock.

Tout disparaît autour de toi, tout sauf la tendre pression des lèvres de Sherlock contre les tiennes.

 _Il sent encore meilleur de près._

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon._

 _C'est quoi, du vétiver ?_

 _J'aurais dû faire ça il y a des lustres._

Vos bouches se quittent et se rejoignent, et tu embrasses Sherlock, encore et encore et encore.

Ses mains se pressent contre ton dos, caressent ta nuque, s'enfouissent dans tes cheveux.

Son souffle est chaud sur ta langue, il a un goût de café noir.

Ses lèvres sont douces ; tu souris contre sa bouche.

 **...**

 **Voilà, c'était mon petit délire Johnlock le plus récent, né d'un désir soudain et irrépressible de voir Sherlock dire à John, d'un ton totalement stoïque, "tu peux m'embrasser"... et de voir John s'exécuter, _of course_. XP**

 **Il semblerait aussi que mon style ait énormément changé au cours de ces derniers mois, désolée si certains sont moins convaincus par ce nouveau style que mes anciennes interminables phrases... honnêtement je pense que c'est une conséquence directe de mon manque de temps, pas un changement permanent ; on verra si ce que j'écris cet été sera plus proche de ce que je faisais avant. ;)**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu tout de même, et si oui, n'oublie pas qu'une review est toujours une chouette manière de venir dire un petit coucou !**

 **En attendant, je te souhaite de passer un fabuleux week-end, mon lecteur chéri ! ^^**


End file.
